More Than a Song Trilogy
by Vashti
Summary: Oz takes Willow to a special place but she feels left out when she meets a beautiful singer from his past.
1. Peel Me a Grape

Body I do not own anything, only those characters which I have created. 

Peel Me a Grape 

_The first in the _More than a Song_ trilogy. The second is _Fever_ and the third will be _Do Right_. _"Peel Me a Grape"_ written by __D. Frischberg, sung by a whole lotta folk_. 

_Peel me a grape   
crush me some ice   
skin me a peach   
Save the fuzz for my pillow   
Start me a smoke   
talk to me nice_

"Oz, where are we?" The small restaurant was dim and smokey. As the couple entered the outside air visibly mingled and swirled with that of the interior. It wasn't as bad as all that, but the atmosphere was certainly not of the Bronze. 

Onstage in the front a tall sleekly seductive Black woman sang. Willow was just short of gawking. "Oz, can you afford this," she whispered, turning her head as he stood slightly behind her. "I thought when you said you wanted to go out we were going to the Bronze or maybe to hear the Dingoes but then you told me to dress up and I had to call Buffy and ask her what I should wear and you were being all secretive and --" 

"Shh," Oz raised one polish free nail to her lips, "listen to the lady." 

_You got _

_to wine me   
and dine me   
Don't try to fool me   
be-jewel me   
Either amuse me _

_or lose me  
I'm getting hungry   
Peel me a grape_

"I'm wining and dining you. Don't like? We could always go home." 

Willow shook her head fervently. "I like, I like. It's just . . .different. And sweet." A hostess appeared leading them to their table. It was covered in a deep, nearly black, blue linen table cloth and plushly cushioned wooden chairs. This was a place meant sit and relax and stay for hours, for days if not for the waiters having to go home. "Thank you," she favored him with a brilliant smile. 

"Hello, my name is Colvin, I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order or shall I come back?" 

"Calvin?" 

"Colvin, Miss." Willow smiled, a little embarrassed. "Don't feel bad miss, happens all the time. My mother decided to be. . .interesting when naming me. I'm sure," he added conspiratorially, "it was to spite my grandmother," eliciting a small laugh from the redhead. 

_Pop me a cork   
french me a fry   
crack me a nut   
bring me bowl full of bon-bons   
Chill me some wine   
Keep standing by_

"Sounds like Sharna's singing to me," Colvin said, "or maybe to you. So what shall it be?" 

Willow and Oz exchanged a glance. "I think just some water for now," the blue haired lover answered for them. "Thanks man." Colvin nodded and moved to check on another station. 

_Just entertain me   
champagne me   
Show me you love me   
keep lovin' me   
Best way to cheer me   
cashmere me   
I'm getting hungry   
Peel me a grape_

Elbows on the table, Willow laced her fingers together. "You know I've never had champagne before." 

"We could take care of that." The couple shared a smile across the table. Oz took his lover's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "Are you really having a good time, baby?" 

Willow ducked her head wishing, not for the first time, that she still had the long curtain of hair to hide her face. When she looked up her heart was bright on her face. "The best. This was a great surprise. How did you find this place? It's not exactly Dingoes Ate My Baby. Not that you guys couldn't play here...eventually." The girl blushed a bright red. 

_Here's how to be an agreeable chap   
love me and leave me in luxury's lap   
Hop when I holler, skip when I snap   
I say do it, jump to it_

Oz's eyes flicked to the singer. She certainly looked like men jumped when she snapped. "I know Sharna from way back. I came to hear her sing at her first gig here. She kinda owes me." 

Willow, too, looked at the cat-like singer. All those books she'd read and she finally understood what those people meant by cafe-au-lait skin. It literally meant coffee with milk and that's what this woman -- "Sharna" her boyfriend and their waiter, Colvin, had called her -- was: a liqued high, spiced and ready to be sipped yet self mellowed. Her short, short black hair was slicked onto her head while tawny cat eyes flashed from the stage. She wore a long shimmering yellow-gold sheath that hugged her slim frame like a smooth second skin. How could Willow compete? 

_Send out the scotch   
Boil me a crab   
_

Taking a quick glance around the room she could see that everyone's eyes were glued to the seductive singer. Waiters stopped, arms full of food for the customers, midway to their tables, entranced. If patrons noticed they forgave easily, the food forgotten once set in front of them. 

_Cut me a rose   
Make my tea with the petals   
Just hang around   
Pick up the tab   
Never out think me   
Just mink me _

Now aware of the reaction the singer elicited from her audience Willow turned her gaze to her boyfriend. He too was under this, this Sharna's spell. What was she going to do? Hadn't he said they were old friends? It was a mistake coming here. Their carefully rebuilt relationship would crumble all over again as Oz realized that she could never be like Sharna. She could never be that beautiful, that exotic, that talented. 

It was Veruca all over again but this time she was losing on equal ground. Sharna was definitely a woman and Willow -- Willow was only a girl playing grown up. 

_Polar bear rug me   
Don't bug me   
New fund to bird me   
_

_"What?"_ Willow thought. 

_You heard me   
I'm getting hungry   
Peel me a grape_

The singer raised her bare arms over her head in one last graceful gesture as the drummer built an ending crescendo on the cymbals. When it was over the entire restaurant, including the bartender, applauded. "Thank you," she said. Spoke with the same velvet tones that she sang in. "We'll be taking a short break. Now might be a good time to eat." 

The crowd laughed at her little joke. She smiled appreciatively as she walked off the stage. Willow watched as a near waiter, Colvin, helped the beautiful singer off the stage. Now she could see that the woman wore slinky high heeled sandals. _"How does she stand in those things all night?"_ she wondered sinking further into despair. 

Sharna whispered something into Colvin's ear. He in turn pointed in their direction. "Will? Earth to Willow?" 

She turned quickly to her blue-haired lover, confused. "Huh?" 

"You were spaced out there for a while," he said matter-of-factly. 

Willow blushed for the third time that night. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not pay attention. Were you saying something really important that I missed because, you know, I didn't mean to it's just that this is all so new and exciting and I still can't believe I'm here you know. I mean, look at all these people they're so much older and sophisticated and I--" 

Oz put a calming hand on his girlfiend's. "You're babbling," he said with a smile. She couldn't help smile back. "I was just saying that Sharna's probably going to come over here and say hi and I hoped you didn't mind." 

"Oh, no, of course not --" 

"Good, 'cause here she is." Oz stood and hugged the tall singer. "Hey Shar. How's it been?" 

The singer smiled and hugged him back. "Good, and yourself? How're the Dingoes?" 

"Working our way up to mediocre." 

"Always a place to be." 

"Yeah. So, hey, why don't you sit down." He pulled out her chair then sat himself. "Sharna, this is my girlfriend Willow. Willow this is my good friend Sharna." 

The two women shook hands. "You know," the singer said, "I was hoping this was your girlfriend Oz." 

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"Well yeah, you --" 

Colvin appeared at Willow's elbow, startling her. "Someone order champagne?" 

She looked at Oz expectantly. "Not me man." 

Sharna raised a delicate hand, "That would be me," she said with a smile. 

"You didn't have to." 

"Yeah, I did. I owe you, remember." 

Oz shrugged. 

"Look," Colvin interrupted again, "now that Miss Wonderful," he said affectionately, "isn't weaving her magic spell the patrons are hungry. Do you guys want the bubbly or not?" 

The wolf and singer looked ready to argue again. "We want it," Willow spoke up before either could say a word. 

"I see who the leader of this pack is." Colvin poured her glass first. "For the lady who knows her mind." Willow ducked her head and smiled, mumbling a thank you. "You two can pour your own," he added with a quirky smile of his own. 

"See," Sharna said, "this is why I'm glad she's with you." 

Oz poured their drinks. Once again, though the subject of conversation, Willow felt left out. "You never told me why." 

"Well, it's nice to see you settle down with someone. Devon's not the only cute one in the band. Girl's love bassists." Willow wanted to hide. "Besides, she's obviously good for you. Knows how to make up her mind, keeps you in line. Look at you, all dressed up," she grabbed one of his delicate hands in her own, "no nail polish. Bet you took it off just for tonight." 

To Willow's surprise Oz blushed. "And how do you know that?" 

"Because there's still some 'round the edges. Admit it, you did this all for her, for Willow." She took a small sip of her champagne. "Besides, she absolutely gorgeous. If you weren't hers I'd have probably made a play for her." 

Willow's eyes went wide. Oz chuckled. There was no one like Sharna. She could say the wildest things but with that cat sleek body and pure velvet voice got away with it all. "I should have warned you Will, not only is she a beautiful singer but Sharna is absolutely outrageous." It might have been chastisement but it was said with the utmost respect. 

"You forgot bi," the singer added over her laced fingers. 

Oz laughed again, taking one of her hands and kissing it. "And bi. Don't worry baby, your safe with me." He looked at Willow, eyes twinkling with merriment. 

Sharna looked over at the small redhead. "Don't worry, honey," she said having noticed Willow's worried expression the entire conversation. "I tried getting him years ago. If it didn't work then it most definitely won't now. He's well and truly yours girl. Isn't that right wolf-boy." 

Oz blushed again. 

"To Willow," Sharna raised her glass. 

"To Willow," Oz chimed, leaning over the table to kiss her. 

"To...to me," she said with a shy smile as the three touched glasses. 

The break was over and Sharna went back up to sing. Polite applause greeted her return. The couple stayed for the rest of the set, dancing a couple of times. 

Sharna came down once more before they left. Pulling Willow aside on a bathroom excuse, she said, "Don't worry, honey. I just like to ruffle his fur. It's usually pretty hard, takes me all night most of the time. But with you around, honey, now I have something to stick at him." The redhead looked at her confused. "I saw the looks you were giving us while me an' Oz talked. I understand. I tried getting my manicured claws when we played together. Like I said, didn't happen. But you, your different. You're good for him. 

"Now, if only you were a little less attached and maybe a little older . . ." Sharna broke off and laughed at Willow's shocked expression. The sound was rich and deep and husky. "Lord girl, I have got to let you go before me and my crazy tongue make you swoon." She kissed Willow on the cheek. "Be good to him and he'll be good to you. If only the same could be said of everyone." More than a little confused, Willow said thank you and turned to leave. "And take control sometimes girl. _Peel Me a Grape_ is more than a song, it's a state of mind. 

"And if you two ever go at it when he's a wolf send me the pictures." 

By the time Willow returned to their table and to a waiting Oz, she'd managed to return to her usual coloring. "You ready baby?" 

She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Yeah, I think I am." He handed put her wrap around her shoulders. On their way out they passed Colvin. "Thank you for being a good waiter." 

"And you," he said with a showy bow, "are quite welcome. If you come again I will be more than happy to be your waiter again." 

"Thanks man," Oz said. 

They walked out into the cool night air, Willow's arm laced in her boyfriend's, head on his shoulder. "Oz?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"Do you love me?" 

They stopped for a moment. Oz lifted her chin and stared into Willow's eyes, "Of course I do baby. Did Sharna say something back there --" 

"No," Willow shook her head fervently, "no, nothing at all. I just wanted to reassure myself." 

"I love you, Willow Rosenberg. You captured my heart when I saw you in that Eskimo outfit that Halloween. I'd say you had me at hello," he whispered, "but that lines already taken." 

"Say it again -- please." 

Her face between his hands he whispered, "I love you, Willow. I love you, Willow. I love you, Willow. I love you, Willow. I love --" 

"Stop," she laughed. "Stop, I believe you. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Oz kissed her forehead. 

Linking her arm in his and, once again, laying her head on his shoulder. They walked, once again, down the quiet dark street. Nearing the end of the block, Oz prepared to hail a cab. 

"Oz?" 

He turned, "Yeah, baby?" 

"Would you wear a collar for me?" 

Fin   
  
[][1]  


   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/tinpra/main.html



	2. Fever

Body I don't own any of the characters but those I've created. 

Fever 

_Second in the _More than a Song_ trilogy._ _The first is _Peel Me a Grape_, and the third will be _Do Right_. _"Fever"_ by J. Davenport and E. Cooley, covered by many.  
_

_Never know how much I love you   
never know how much I care   
_

"Thanks Oz, you are the absolute greatest boyfriend ever!" 

"Um, you haven't exactly had that manyWill." 

_When you put your arms around me   
I get a fever that's so hard to bear   
_

She giggled. "I know, but you're still the best." Suddenly frowning Willow asked, "Are you sure you won't mind?" 

"I promised, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, no big," the bassist shrugged. "Besides, I probably won't remember any of it anyhow." 

Willow still frowned. "But what if you do, what if someone tells you wat happened. What if we run into Xander and he takes pictures and posts them on the web or we run into Devon and the Dingoes and then I have to explain what I'm doing walking --" 

Oz cut off his girlfriend with a kiss. 

_Listen to me baby, hear every word I say  
no one can love you the way I do  
'cause they don't know how to love you my way  
_

_You give me fever when you kiss me   
fever when you hold me tight   
fever. . . in the mornin'   
fever all through the night_

"Did you kiss because I was rambling?" 

"No, it was just a good excuse to kiss you." 

Willow blushed. 

_Sun lights up the day time   
Moon lights up the night   
I light up when you call my name   
'cause I know you're gonna treat me right   
Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away  
Take these arms I'll never use  
and just believe in what my lips have to say  
_

"So, um, uh," between her brain and her mouth the words were fumbled. "Change now?" 

Oz closed his eyes then opened them. "Soon." 

Willow nodded mutely. Something caught her attention. "Do you hear that? Do you hear music?" 

"Coming from outside?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Yeah. I hear it." 

Her curiousity was raised. "I'm, I'm gonna go check it out, okay? Don't go anywhere." 

"No chance of that," Oz said but she didn't hear. She was already outside the library doors. Oz closed the cage door beginning to feel the effects of the full moon. 

Willow followed the sound outside the cave unable to figure out where it was coming from. It was getting louder, closer. What was the name of that song? It was on the tip of her tongue but she still couldn't put her finger on it. Funny, they had been talking about tip-of-the-tongue syndrome in psych. 

Suddenly aware of why she was in the middle of the woods at night in Sunnydale she raced back to Oz's cage. 

_You give me fever when you kiss me   
fever when you hold me tight   
fever ... in the mornin'   
fever all through the night_

_Everybody's got the fever   
That is somethin' you all know   
Fever isn't such a new thing   
Fever started long time ago_

Oz-wolf rushed headlong against the doors of the cage at Willow's approach. She flinched. Slowly, with hands outstretched as Giles had taught her, she approached him. Warily he watched her turning his head from side to side. Oz knew this scent, knew this female. He trusted her. 

"That's right," Willow said in her best soft and soothing voice, "I'm the nice redhead. I won't hurt you. And I'd, I'd probably just scream and run away if you attacked and that'd be bad, right? Right." He cocked his head but was calm. "I'm so glad you agree. Really I am." Quickly, but not too quickly, she went to a corner of the cave and retrieved her bag. 

"Right," she repeated, "now, um, I'm going to open the door, okay?" she said slowly. Oz backed away from the inwardly opening door. "Well, this isn't as hard as I thought it would be," Willow said to herself. The wolf's ears perked anyhow. "Okay, okay. Um," she carefully aproached her lover turned werewolf, "nice Oz, good Oz. Is it okay if I pet you?" She tried desperately not to make eye contact or show her teeth. It was hard going since she had the strongest urge to giggle. 

Oz growled low as she invaded his personal space but it was a warning not a threat. Or Willow hoped it wasn't a threat. 

_Romeo loved Juliet  
Juliet, she felt the same_

"That's right, just a little pet." And he let her. Her smile spread from ear to ear -- then she remember not to show teeth. "Bad Willow, bad!" she admonished herself. 

"All right then, next step --" 

_When he put his arms around her  
"He said Julie baby, you're my flame"  
He gave her fever  
_

"-- just remember you promised Oz." 

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
had a very mad affair  
_~~~~~~~ 

"Red?" 

"Oh, hi Spike. What're you doing here? I thought you'd be getting your nightly beat-up-baddies fix or draining a nice bag of pig's blood," Willow said. 

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered taking a drag of his cigarette, "except that's my second question." 

Willow looked at the blond vampire. "Oh? What's the first one?" 

"What in the God forsaken name of Sunnyhell are walking?" 

Straight-faced she answered, "Oz." 

"Right, cuz that makes even more sense." Throwing his still smoldering cigarette into the gutter, he said, "Look luv --" 

"Not your luv." 

_When her daddy tried to kill him  
she said, "Daddy oh don't you dare  
_

"Look ducks --" 

"Not ducks either." 

"Gettin' pushy are we? Pet then?" 

"Nope." 

"Princess?" 

"Nuh uh." 

"Baby?" 

_He gives me fever  
with his kisses  
fever when he holds me tight  
_

Oz growled. "I don't think he likes that one either." 

Spike looked at the weir warily. "Right. Okay then, Red it is." He raised his hand as she started to protest. "Can't contest that one du-- uh, Willow. Gotta admit you are a bleedin' red'ead if I ever saw one." 

"All right, if you have to call me something then I guess Red'll do." Willow stopped in her tracks and turned to the vampire. Nearly bumping into her he sputtered. "Did we just have a semi-normal conversation? I mean as semi-normal as things get on the Hellmouth." 

Spike opened his mouth then shut it. "I think so." He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Oh God, I really am goin' soft. Next thing you know," he continued to rant to himself, wiping his face as if that could cure things, "I'll be 'elpin people for the sake of it, for the bloody effin principle! I'm becomin' the Almighty Poof himself. That's it, if I chasin' afer Slayers skirt I'll stake --_"_

_Fever, I'm his Misses  
Daddy, won't you treat him right_" 

"Spike!" 

He looked down at the redhead. "What? Can't you see I'm contemplatin' my end here?" 

"I won't tell if you won't," she said supressing an urge to laugh. 

"You won't tell anyone about our little conversation --" 

"If you won't tell anyone I went walking Oz." 

" 'Ow do I know I can trust you?" He cocked his head at her and this time she did laugh. "What? What now?" 

She shook her head trying to talk around the laughter. "No, it's not your fault. You reminded me of Oz is all. I'm, I'm sorry." Willow looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Forgive me?" 

Inexplicably Spike was caught. It was Oz's warning growl that freed him. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." 

If Willow noticed she didn't say. "So, I guess you're gonna leave now and get drunk and hope that this was all a Initiative chip induced hallucination which is probably good because how would I explain it if someone I knew like Xander or Buffy or Giles walked up and saw me talking to our enemy -- even if he is chipped -- and walking my werewolf boyfriend who's all wolfed out and --" 

Spike suddenly yanked her close and kissed her. 

_Now you've listened to my story   
Here's the point that I have made:   
_

"What, what was that?" Willow asked when he finally released her. "And you're breathing hard. I thought vampires didn't breath." 

With shaky fingers Spike pulled the last cigarette from his pack. "We don't chit." 

"Red or Willow." 

"Whatever!" he exploded. "And keep Dog Boy off me," he said as Oz threatened to break free of his leash. "Damned redheads," he muttered, turning away from her, "knew I should ha' never left the bleedin' cemetary. Nooo, had to go lookin' for a little action. See where it gets you mate, kissin' the wanna be witch with her werewolf boyfriend lookin' on no less. 

"Bloody Sunnyhell. Bloody Hellmouth." He felt Willows small hand on his shoulder and flinched. 

"Jeez, sorry. I was just trying to help." 

"Well you've bloody well helped enough, thank you!" 

"All right, going. I can take a hint." Willow pulled the growling raring Oz back the way they came, towards a park. "Come on Oz, leave him alone." As if he understood he suddenly pulled her in the direction she wanted to go. "Whoa. Okay. Wait up! Oz, my arms still attached you know!" 

Spike watched her go. 

"Pet . . . Red, wait." She ignored him. He caught up to the retreating couple, grabbing Willow by the shoulder. Instantly Oz broke free of Willow's grasp and landed, snarling, on Spike. "Godda- Willow, get your bleedin' boyfriend offa me!" 

"Oz, don't bite," she commanded. He stopped snapping at the blond vamp but his growl rumbled through both their bodies. Willow crouched close to Spike's face. "I tried being nice, didn't I?" 

Spike nodded. 

"Matter of fact I think I was very nice. All I wanted to do was take a pleasant walk with my wolfed out boyfriend and then you come interrupt me. You start asking questions. . .ranting about your chippedness . . .and did I say anything?" 

Spike shook his head. 

"Nooo, I did not. Then you kiss me. While it seems that my rambling has inspired guys that way you're not technically human. Still I was willing to let it slide." Her voice was as soft as it had been with Oz earlier that evening. "But then, then you decide to yell at me. You upset my boyfriend," she carded Oz's surprisingly silky fur, "and continue to call me those annoying pet names. I think that was bad. Don't you think that was bad?" 

Spike nodded. 

"So, considering you've been a very bad Spike I think I should let Oz have a little taste. It's not like you won't heal. Oz won't remember it tomorrow and I'll be avenged. Does that sound like a good idea?" 

_chicks were made to give you fever   
be it Fahrenheit or centigrade_

Spike nodded then shook his head, "No, no. That . . .that would be a bad idea pe-- er, Willow. A very bad idea." 

"In that case I suggest you either leave me and Oz alone or, if you insist on coming along promise to behave. Will you behave, William the Chipped?" 

It was embarrassing being subjugated by the witch and her dog. God he wanted her. 

"Will you?" Oz growled louder. 

"I promise." 

"Promise what?" 

"I promise to behave." 

Willow patted his cheek. "That's a good Spike. Oz up!" she ordered. 

At least with the wolf on him he could hide his erection. Thank God for the duster, he thought. 

_We give you fever when we kiss you   
fever -- if you live and learn -- _

"Come on Spike," she said, attitude having done a complete 360º. Willow picked up Oz's leash, wrapping it around one hand and linking her other arm through Spikes. Inside she was reeling from her conquest. She, Willow Rosenberg had dominated a master vampire. Well, he _was_ chipped and it was Oz who had technically done the dominating but she was the talker. She had been smooth and cool and icily threatening. Evil Willow would be proud. 

"So where would you like to go?" 

"Wherever you want Red. I learned my lesson." 

Willow laughed. 

Oz walked into the Magic Box and spotted Willow in the back. "Hey babe. How was last night?" 

She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. "Great. Are you sure you don't mind?"  
"I woke up okay. No bad memories. I'm guessing nothing bad happened." 

"Nope," she said smiling a little brighter than necessary, "no bad things." 

Before Oz could sit Spike appeared from the back. "What are you doing here?" Giles asked, coming to the back looking for a book. "I thought you'd vowed to avoid us." 

"Yeah, well. . ." That was as far as he got catching sight of Willow. 

"What _are_ you doing here?" Oz repeated. His usual laid back demeanor gone. He didn't know where this sudden anger had come from but he ran with it. 

"What is it to you Dog Boy?" The men -- sorta men -- bristled, glaring at each other. 

"Oz! Spike! Stop you two," she admonished. 

Automatically Oz turned to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, baby," he apologized turning his back on the vampire putting his arms around her. "He just puts me on guard. Don't know why," he whispered. 

Willow's thoughts turned to the previous night. The three of them ended up in a clearing in the cemetary (leave it to Sunnydale to have more cemetaries than parks. It was unnatural, then again so was Sunnydale.) watching the stars. She'd carded Oz's fur with one hand while and Spike played with the other. Certainly not what she'd expected on her planned outing. 

She also hadn't expected her boyfriend to remember last nights, er, upsetness. 

"Don't worry Dog Boy," Spike said, "I'm not after the_ Princess_." 

"Red!" They corrected simultaneously. 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_fever till you sizzle  
_

"Hey, Sharna, mail for you." 

"Thanks Luke. Where's it from?" 

He looked the package over. "Uh, you know anyone in Sunnydale?" 

"Yeah, a good friend of mine." 

"Really?" He shivered. "That place always gave me the creeps." 

"Me too. It's why I moved out." He handed her the manilla envelope. "Thanks again Luke. Is the rest of the band here?" 

He shrugged. "Want me to find out?" 

"Nah, don't worry bout it sugar. Oh, but if you see Freddy ask him if he wants to do _Fever_ again, all right?" As soon as he was gone she slit the envelope opening with one long fingernail. 

_Dear Sharna,_

_It's not exactly what you asked for but here are the pictures I promised._

_Willow_

_P.S. You're right, it is more than just a song._

Sharna grinned, unable to believe the little redhead had actually done it. There, in her hands were pictures of a collared and leashed Oz and a smiling waving Willow. Laughing she put them on her dressing room mirror. 

_What a lovely way to burn   
What a lovely way to burn   
What a lovely way to burn, ah   
What a lovely way to burn_

Fin   
[][1]  


   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/tinpra/main.html



	3. Why Don't You Do Right?

Body _Third in the _More than a Song_ trilogy. The first is Peel Me a Grape and the second is Fever. _ "Why Don't You Do Right?"_ Written by J. McCoy and Morris Chappell sung by everyone from Patsy Cline to Jessica Rabbit._

§§§ 

Why Don't You Do Right? 

By Vashti 

_You had plenty money  
Nineteen forty one  
You lost it all  
And then, where do you run?  
_

They were back at Sharna's club. The same smoky air swirled and mixed with that from outside as the door shut behind them. Willow felt a lot more comfortable now than she did the first time here. She'd come very far in lots of ways and was very proud of herself. Besides, it was her birthday, she had a special invitation from Sharna herself and Oz in a collar. What more could a girl want? 

Okay so it wasn't much of a collar. She supposed to anyone else it looked more like a very long Y-necklace but they knew better and that was important. Every now and then she caught herself twining her fingers through the long thin silver leash. It slipped and sang as it flowed around her fingers. She'd been surprised when Oz showed up at her door with it in hand. 

"What do you want me to do with this?" she'd asked. 

"Put it on me," he'd answered easily as if telling her it was Tuesday. Then he turned around and bent his head. 

Not knowing what else to do or any way to get out of it Willow secured the small links around his neck. "Um, is that okay?" 

Oz shook his head. "Tighter. It's a collar Will." She did the clasp more securely. "Good." Oz turned around for her inspection. "To your liking Mistress?" he'd asked eyes averted but with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

"Oz! No," she blushed to the roots of her hair, "I refuse to go out with you tonight if you insist on calling me Mistress." For emphasis she stomped her shoeless foot. 

Oz chuckled. "Anything you say, Mistress." 

"Oz!" She punched his shoulder. Willow's blush refused to go away. "Ohhh, oh come inside so I can finish getting dressed." 

"As you wish Mistress." 

"Oz!" 

_Why don't you do right?  
Like some other men do?  
Get out of here and  
get me some money too_

The beautiful singer was on-stage when they arrived. _Wasn't this the song Roger Rabbit's wife sang?_ Willow asked herself. "So," Oz interrupted her thoughts, whispering in her ear, "what do you think so far?" 

She turned and kissed him. "Great." They'd just come from a long carriage ride and, for once, Willow didn't care if she smelt like a horse. So far the night was absolutely perfect. A hostess led them to their table and, as they sat down, Sharna winked at the pair from on-stage. 

_Yo' sittin' down wonderin'  
what it's all about  
If you ain't got no money  
they will put you out_

This time there were no doubts in Willow's mind when she saw the entire club staring rapt at the exotic woman. This time she could allow herself to be caught in Sharna's husky voice. The pull was almost mystical. Every word seemed to radiate from her long lithe body. Tawny eyes flashed in the stage lights as magic was made with her long fingers. 

"And how may I be of -- Miss! And her gentleman friend." Willow was shaken from her reverie. 

"Colvin?" 

"She remembers my name," he said with mock awe. "Can I get you two anything?" He looked from Oz to Willow. 

She shook her head. "You sir?" 

"Water," Oz said succinctly. 

"Right away." 

Sitting close to the stage they didn't notice the newest patron to arrive. No one noticed him but the bouncer. "We don't accept your kind in here," he growled. 

"And what kind would that be mate?" 

In all honesty the bouncer didn't know but the blond was giving him a bad feeling and he learned a long time ago to trust his feelings. "Out." 

"Aw, come on mate, it's my lady friend's birthday. Can't I even say hi?" 

"And who would that be?"  
Spike had no idea why he was playing nice when all he wanted to do was rip this bloody bastard's head off. Oh, right, there'd be excruciating pain if he did. Bloody Initiative and their bloody chip. "The red'ead up front in the plum. She's sittin' next to the wanker with gre--" the words stuck in Spike's throat. "Uh, that is she's sittin' next to the wanker with red 'air." He couldn't ever remember seeing Oz's real hair color, it had been green last time they'd met. 

The bouncer signaled to a waiter. She approached the couple. Willow's head whipped around and spotted Spike. His roguish grin soon soured as Wolf Boy fixed his gaze on the vampire. 

_Why don't you do right?  
Like some other men do?  
_

The waitress returned."All right," the bouncer conceded though he stared at him through narrowed eyes, "you can go visiting." 

"Thanks mate," he said but Spike's tone wasn't as jovial as it had been. Slowly he wended his way around the tables of living folk and joined the only living person he didn't want to eat. Yet. "Willow --" 

"Spike," she hissed, "sit your undead butt down!" Oh God it was her worst fear, stuck between the two of them again when they could both remember it coherently. 

"Look pet_ --_" 

Willow put a painted fingernail to his cold lips, "Shhh, Spike. Listen to the lady," she said her eyes boring into his. Slowly she moved her finger down to his chin and directed his gaze to Sharna_._

_Just get out of here and  
get me some money too  
_

_If you had prepared  
twenty years ago  
You wouldn't have wand'ring  
now from do' to do'  
Why don't you do right?  
_

"Why don't you do right?" Spike jumped when he heard her whisper in his ear. "You know you shouldn't be here. No, no, don't turn around. Oz thinks I'm giving a firm Willow-esque talk down and I don't plan on disappointing him either. That's right, be a good Spike and keep watching the pretty lady. She is pretty isn't she? Nice to see you agree. 

_Like some other men do?   
Get out of here and  
get me some money too  
_

"Now I don't know if you've noticed but Oz is wearing a collar. Why? I'm not really sure actually but I think it has something to do with showing me how much he trusts and loves me. Know what, I respect that and fully reciprocate. I'm sorry, did my lips brush your ear? Didn't mean to. Like I was saying, I trust Oz, I love Oz and he trusts me. Do you trust me Spike? If you do you'll listen to the lady." Between the singer's velvet voice and the redhead's silky whisperings in his ear he was falling under the women's spell. 

Oz didn't know what Willow was saying to the vamp but it had to be pretty intense. Course in his opinion being caught between Will and Sharna was a pretty heady place to be. Pretty sexy too. Bad thoughts. Bad Oz. Bad Sharna 'cause he knew she'd go for it. He watched the two of them last time they were here. Now watching Willow give Spike the beat down he relived that feeling of intense luck. How amazing was it that she was with him after the whole Veruca thing. If it meant wearing an obvious, overbearing studded leather collar to keep her happy he'd gladly do it. Why he'd been watching Sharna last time . . .it was absolutely beyond him. 

_Why don't you do right?  
Like some other men do?  
Like some other men do?  
Like some other men do?  
_

Everyone -- including the blond vampire -- clapped madly as Sharna finished the last song of the set. "Thank you, thank you. Please, a round for my wonderful band and Frank who chooses each night's selections." There was another round of applause. "Now don't all start ordering from the kitchen all at once . . .I'll be back up to sing before it gets here. By the time you eat it'll be well prepared cold food." Waves of soft laughter escorted her offstage. 

"Hey Sugar, hiya Willow. Happy Birthday." 

"Thank you." 

"Sharna," Oz returned her greeting. 

"Will, why don't you follow me to the lady's room? All those hot lights give me an unconscionable glow." Before the girl could protest Sharna had pulled her up and out of her seat to the well remembered bathroom. 

With one quick glance Willow could see the boys already beginning to glare at each other. "Um, could we make this quick I'm afraid those two will tear each other apart and I've kinda gotten used to Oz the way he is." 

"Speakin' of two," she grabbed a tissue from the many toiletries along the mirror, "who's the blond?" Her eyes questioned the petite redhead through the mirror while she dabbed her forehead. 

Willow flushed. "Um, uh, that that would be Spike. He um," how to put it, "he was the uh, er --" 

"Girl spit it out!" 

"He'stheonewhotookthepictures!" 

Sharna turned quickly. "He was the one behind the camera?" She nodded. "Well, well, well. Come on honey, like you said, I kinda like Oz hale and hearty too." Indeed when the women returned Spike looked ready to tear the orangey redhead apart. "Oz, sugar, you haven't introduced me to your, ahem, friend." 

"I don't think we're exactly friend material." 

"Be that as it may it's only gentlemanly." 

"Sharna, Spike. Spike, Sharna." 

"My, my, and I thought I was the only one who ruffled your fur . . .outside of bed that is." Willow instantly blushed. Turning to he blond Sharna extended her hand. "So very nice to meet you, although I didn't know we served your kind here." 

Spike blinked in surprise. "And what kind would that be, pet?" he replied in an attempt to cover his reaction. 

"Oh, you know." 

Kissing her fingertips he asked, "Why don't you enlighten me." 

"The kind that sleeps all day and parties all night without the rock band paraphernalia." Spike raised a scarred brow. "The kind that like their meat extra bloody and still kicking," she added with a superior grin. 

"You bloody well told her, didn't you Red!" 

Willow shook her head fervently. "Nuh uh. I was nose powdering. See," she pointed to her button nose, "non-shiny." Oz took her finger and kissed it. She turned to him and smiled. 

Spike could feel a growl stifled in his chest. If it weren't for this bloody chip he could claim Red as -- "Give it up sugar, there's no hope for you. Or me for that matter." 

He turned to the mocha singer. Better than Willow he could see the mystifying tawny green of her eyes. "What's that luv?" 

"I see the way you look at them," she whispered. "But do you see the way they look at each other? There's no hope for us, hon." 

"Us?" 

Sharna's laugh was low and sultry. "Yeah, 'us.' Had a thing for Oz a long time back. Will's not so bad either. I couldn't get under his skin then and it's not worth tryin' now." 

"You do know --" 

"The whole werewolf thing? Yeah. Known for a while." 

Spike turned to face her fully, confusion written on his face. "How did you know I was a vamp? You're a human I'm sure or are you a witch too?" 

"Nope full on flesh and bloody which must make your taste buds tingle." He raised an eyebrow lasciviously. Sharna favored him with another spiced laugh. "Right, sugar. Anyway I lived in Sunnydale all my life. And except for summer visits Down South I've always been one of the . . .better informed members of the population." 

"Really and how's that?" 

"Let's just say I refused to be blind. When a guy hits on you then hits on some other woman and you find her dead in an alley from a barbecue fork wound a few minutes later. . .? Two plus two is still four sugar." 

Spike smiled appreciatively. "I like a woman with her brain about her." 

"Must be why you like Willow." 

His gaze turned to the redheads, one nearly carroty the other dark fire. "No luv, she beat my bloody arse in an unfair fight," he said wistfully. 

"Really, and how was that." 

"Sicced Oz me. Wolfed out of course." 

Sharna's smile lit up her face. "That's my girl. So you didn't want to take the pictures." 

"Bloody hell no! Wanted her to bloody well leave me alone at first then . . ." 

"And you've been in love since." 

"It's that obvious then?" 

"It's the same look Oz gives her." He looked and it was true. He wondered what Oz was willing to give up or do for Willow's affections. He swore. "Tsk, tsk sugar." 

Two songs and three dances later -- one of which with an silent Spike -- Willow lay with her head on Oz's shoulder. "I want to go home," she said sleepily. 

"You sure baby?" He felt her nod. " 'Kay. Let me get your shawl and we'll leave." They wended their way through the swaying crowd to their table. Oz spotted the blond vampire. He swore. 

"Oz!" 

"Sorry Mistress," Willow blushed. She'd hoped he'd forgotten about that. "How are we gonna ditch Spike," he said more to himself than to her. 

Lips set in a grim line she said, "Leave him to me." So Oz stood beside their table while Willow whispered in the vampire's ear to be heard over Sharna's sultry voice. When she pulled away the two stared at each other for a moment before Spike conceded with an explosive rush of air through his nostrils and a nod. 

On the street Oz asked what she'd threatened him with. "Told him that I'd make sure he was never allowed back in Sharna's place ever again. He seemed to enjoy her singing as much as everyone else." 

"Can you do that?" 

She shrugged. "I'm sure I can dig up a spell somewhere if I have to." 

Oz grinned and pulled his girlfriend close. Softly, seductively he whispered, "My mistress is very wise indeed." He felt the heat of her cheeks as she flushed to from neckline to hairline. "Love you Wills." 

"Love you too Oz." 

§§§ 

Spike searched his pockets for a fag watching Sharna sing. This time, however, it wasn't the beautiful singer's voice he heard but Willow's. "Not only will you never be able to come back to Sharna's club and I know you want to 'cause you think she's hot and a willing meal or a least a willing screw but no more walks with me and Oz-wolf on the full moon. If you try I'll have him tear your throat out and we'll just sit there and watch it grow back before going on our merry way. Got it?" They'd stared at each other for a long moment tightness and resolve in the lines of her face, acquiescence, longing and defiance in his. He'd blown the air that'd been gathering in his lungs for the past couple of years out through his nostrils and nodded. They'd both known he would. 

If he wanted her he was going to do it right, on her terms. 

Fin   
[  
  
][1][][1]  


   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/tinpra/main.html



End file.
